


Something to Get Used to

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Kellin initiates PDA and one time Vic does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Get Used to

**Author's Note:**

> Written after an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr.  
> I'll warn you that there's a couple of homophobic comments in here.

PDA. Public displays of affection. A thing Vic was never really familiar with. Having never had a boyfriend he hadn't experienced affection in a relationship before. His family wasn't an affectionate one either. They loved each other, that was sure, but it was more on a non-spoken level, they trusted each other to know it, they didn't proclaim it every moment they could.

His boyfriend Kellin was different. While Vic didn't remember the last time his mother had hugged him, in Kellin's family a hug seemed to be a way of greeting, something they seemed to do every time they saw after a long day.

Vic admired how easy they made it look like. It made him feel like he'd want to try that as well. What would his mother do, what would she think, if Vic were to walk up to her and hug her? That remained as a mystery though because Vic didn't dare to try. His mother would think of it as something weird. His family liked their space and Vic used to be like that too before he met Kellin.

Kellin's hugs were the best. At first Vic had been awkward, his lack of hugging experience clearly showing through. While Kellin was able to take Vic in a warm embrace naturally, squeeze just the right amount and give it the right length, Vic had been nervous, not knowing what to do with his hands and too tense to be comfortable in the hug.

Practice makes you better, and after getting used to Kellin's affectionate personality and frequent hugs, Vic had learnt the secrets of hugging. No longer were he stiff with nerves, his arms now wrapping around Kellin like they belonged there.

As their relationship progressed, turning from casual dating to a committed relationship, Vic found himself wanting to show his affection to Kellin, the boy he cared for so much, more and more. He was okay with hugging and kissing and like when they were alone. Things came natural to him and he loved it. He loved being that close with Kellin and seeing the affection in things Kellin did, and showing his own affection via small things he could do.

But there were moments when Vic could clearly see how differently the two were brought up. He knew Kellin was being patient with him, understanding with his boundaries and comfort zones and toning down the affection while being in public.

But he could also see how Kellin didn't completely understand it. Being used to giving and receiving affection from people around him, it was weird for Kellin to not receive it as much from the person who was meant to be one of the closest ones to him, his boyfriend.

Vic thought of affection as something private, something that was reserved for Kellin only. It made him feel awkward being affectionate in public, constantly wondering what other people around them were thinking. They were no doubt catching people's attention, and Vic was never a fan of attention. Hand holding was okay, it was something simple and not too intimate, but anything further than that made Vic nervous.

Vic remembers one time when Kellin had visited him at work.

Vic worked in a music store downtown and he was standing behind the cash register, watching the couple customers in the store browsing through the records. He had asked if they needed assistance, and after they both had declined he had nothing else to do but wait for them to buy something.

He heard the sound of a bell, indicating that someone had entered the store. Turning to face the door, he saw Kellin walking towards the cash register.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Vic asked with a smile on his face. Seeing Kellin was definitely cheering up his dull day.

"I was bored and walking near-by so I decided to come see you," Kellin said. He leaned over the counter to give Vic a small kiss, muttering a quiet "I missed you," afterwards.

Vic was surprised and his eyes immediately wandered to the two customers in the store, who seemed to be paying no attention to the two of them.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Kellin mumbled when he saw Vic's reaction.

That made Vic turn his attention back to Kellin, seeing him cast his eyes downwards and shuffling awkwardly.

"It's just that I'm at work and..." Vic tried to explain.

"Yeah, I get it," Kellin said, putting a smile on his face that Vic knew wasn't fully genuine. "It's okay."

"Okay," Vic replied, not really wanting to start debating this at his workplace. He reached his hand to give a reassuring squeeze to Kellin's hand that was resting on the counter. "I love you," he whispered in a voice that was meant for their ears only.

"I love you too," Kellin replied, his voice equally as quiet, the smile on his face turning to a more genuine one.

-.-.-

Another moment Vic can recall was when they were at a barbecue party his parents held every year.

It was the first time most of Vic's more distant relatives met Kellin. Everyone had been so positive, happy to finally see Vic with someone after all the years of pestering.  And Vic was happy too, he was happy that this year there would be no "So Vic, when are we going to meet your boyfriend?" or "Seeing anyone special at the moment?" questions. This year he could actually show off his beautiful boyfriend and surprise the aunts that had surely started to lose hope with him finding a boyfriend.

Vic was talking to yet another cousin, explaining how he and Kellin had met for what felt like a millionth time that day. But he didn't mind. He had Kellin by his side and it was nice to relive that moment, and hear Kellin add his own point of view to the story.

"Awh, you two are so cute," his cousin exclaimed when they finished their story.

"Thanks," Vic said and blushed at her compliment.

The reaction made Kellin smile and he leaned to Vic's side, putting his arm around Vic's waist and kissing his cheek. Vic tensed at the action, glancing at his cousin who was still smiling fondly, before hesitantly bringing his arm around Kellin's shoulders. It wasn't Kellin's actions that made him uncomfortable, but all the people around them. He was uncomfortable, but he was trying. Maybe this was something he could get used to if he tried hard enough.

-.-.-

"What should we make for dinner today?" Vic asked Kellin as they were walking through the grocery store, picking up things they would need.

"I'm really craving spaghetti and tomato sauce," Kellin said.

"I don't know, I was thinking about chicken..." Vic replied.

"Please Vic?" Kellin asked, pulling his face into the most convincing puppy dog look. "We can have chicken tomorrow. I've been dreaming about a bowl of pasta the whole day!"

"Fine," Vic said, letting out a over dramatic sigh. "I guess we can have pasta then."

"Thank you!" Kellin said, leaning to give Vic a kiss, forgetting for a moment that they were in the middle of a grocery store aisle. As soon as their lips touched, they heard a woman's voice that made them pull apart and look at the source of the voice.

"That's disgusting, how can they do that in a store! There could be children here!" A middle aged woman said to her friend.

"I'm not a judgmental person but that's just wrong! There's nothing natural with people like them,"  her friend replied, looking at Vic and Kellin with pure disgust.

"You know what," Kellin said, looking straight at the two women while Vic was frozen in place. "You two can fuck off with your opinions, no one cares."

The women seemed taken aback by the fact that someone had talked back to them, and Kellin took the opportunity to take Vic's hand and lead him away from the scene before the women said something back.

"So, pasta?" Vic said, breaking from his haze and clearing his throat, starting to walk towards the right aisle.

"Yeah, pasta." Kellin replied and looked at Vic carefully, trying to read his expression.

Vic noticed Kellin's concerned look and gave him a small smile, "It's okay."

"It's not though," Kellin replied, referring to the women's behavior.

"I know. But I'm okay," Vic clarified. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Kellin replied.

"Good, "Vic replied, stopping in front of a pasta shelf. "What kind of pasta do you want?"

-.-.-

One night they were at a local bar, having a night out with their friends. They were sitting in a booth, Kellin and Vic right at the back of it. Both of them had emptied a good amount of bottles by now, and Vic didn't really mind that at some point of the night Kellin had gone from sitting next to him to sitting on him, comfortably resting in his lap.

What did bother him though, were when Kellin started kissing him.

The guys were in the middle of a conversation, paying no mind to what two of them were doing. Kellin leaned down to give Vic a kiss, a simple peck turning from one to several, until they were full on making out.

"Not here," Vic breathed once they pulled apart for air.

"Why not?" Kellin asked, leaning back in. "I bet everyone's so drunk they won't  even remember any of this tomorrow."

The alcohol was slowing down Vic's thoughts and the idea of kissing Kellin sounded so tempting that he gave on for his cravings and decided to keep on their little kissing session.

That was until they managed to catch the attention of their friends.

"Wow, get a room you two!"

"Yuck they're kissing! Cover your eyes!"

"Whooo! Go Kellin!"

Loud whistles were heard and their group of friends had no doubt attracted the attention of the surrounding tables as well. That in mind, Vic no longer felt like continuing. He turned his blushing face to his friends and said, "Shut up."

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" Mike taunted him.

"Just shut up," he said again, not being able to bring much authority behind his words.

Their friends just laughed, eventually turning their attention back to their previous conversation.

Kellin turned back to Vic, attempting to continue where they had left off as well, now that their audience was gone.

"No," Vic said again, this time planning to stand by his words.

"You sure?" Kellin asked, brushing his nose against Vic's.

Vic took a look around their group of friends and even though none of them were looking at him and Kellin right now, he turned to Kellin and said, "Yeah."

"Okay," Kellin said, leaning away from Vic's face and looking at his friends, trying to join in on the conversation.

Vic knew that he had a right to decline, but he couldn't help but feel like he had disappointed Kellin. What kind of a guy can't kiss his boyfriend in a company of their friends?

-.-.-

Now Vic was feeling antsy. He was standing at the airport, waiting to see the familiar mop of black hair walk from the doors. Kellin's plane had landed a while ago and it was only matter of minutes when Vic would finally see him again.

Kellin had been visiting his relatives in other state over the holidays, leaving Vic without his company for little over two weeks. Sure, they had skyped and called and texted but it wasn't the same. It took two weeks away from Kellin for Vic to notice how much he needed him. Not in an unhealthy way, Vic didn't think. It was just that not being physically able to kiss him or hug him or touch him had been torturous.

Finally people started walking from the doors and Vic searched for his boyfriend. Neither of them were that tall, so it was a bit difficult to try to see him in a sea of people. Vic stood on his tiptoes, turning his head in an attempt to find him. The first rush seemed to subside, and there was still no sign of Kellin. Kellin knew that Vic was waiting for him so he wouldn't have walked past.

The anticipation only grew and grew as Vic waited for Kellin to show up. Eventually Vic saw him walking from the doors, wheeling his suitcase behind himself. Kellin was looking around, trying to spot Vic, so Vic reached his arm up in the air, waving it and catching his attention. Kellin mirrored Vic's wide smile and briskly walked towards him, his hand leaving the suitcase handle as Vic reached to hug him.

Vic hugged Kellin tightly, feeling his boyfriend hug back in a familiar Kellin way, making the hug perfect once again. The hug lasted and lasted, people were walking around them but neither of them cared. Both had been waiting for this moment for what had felt like forever.

"I missed you," Vic mumbled, not pulling out of the embrace but instead staying there, breathing in the familiar scent.

"I missed you too," Kellin replied, tightening his hold on Vic. "We're never gonna be apart for that long again. Next time you're coming with me."

"Deal," Vic whispered and pulled away just enough to look Kellin in the eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kellin replied. It wasn't the first time the two had said that to each other but every time still brought up that intense feeling that made their hearts burst in their chests and the butterflies go crazy.

Vic leaned forward to connect their lips in an intense kiss. The kiss was definitely not slow and it was like they were making up for the lost time. Kellin was a bit surprised at first but then kissed back with just as much eagerness. Soon he pulled away though.

"What about..." He started, looking around them at all the people still walking from the doors or waiting for their loved ones. There was still a decently big crowd around them and here Vic was, kissing him like nobody was watching.

Vic caught up on what Kellin meant quickly, shaking his head and replying with "I don't care."

It was like he was full of pent up affection and he didn't care if people were looking at them. Now that he was finally able to kiss and hold Kellin again there was no doubt he would do it. It didn't matter what they thought, what mattered was that he loved Kellin and wanted to show it to him, and he didn't care if the whole world saw it as well.

Kellin smiled widely at Vic's response and leaned forward again, continuing their kiss form where it left off.

The kiss lasted probably a bit too long to be considered okay in a place like that, both of them getting more handsy and their breathing getting labored. Vic nearly had a heart attack when he felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder and heard a sound of someone clearing their throat next to them.  

They both pulled apart to look at the intimidating looking security guard standing next to them.

"Gentlemen, this is a public place and what you were doing isn't considered appropriate. I'm going to have to ask you two to continue this somewhere else, somewhere more private," the woman said sternly.

Both of them nodded, blushing furiously from the talking-to they had received.

"We're sorry," Vic said, Kellin nodding in agreement next to him.

The woman only gave a strict nod, looking at Vic and Kellin as Kellin took his suitcase and they started walking away.

Once they were outside, they both burst out laughing.

"Way to go Vic, once you decided to get comfortable with kissing in public you decide to go so far that we get chastised by a security guard," Kellin laughs.

"What can I say," Vic says, laughing a little. "I just missed you so much," he says and takes Kellin's hand in his, leading him towards his car that was parked a little further away.

"I missed you too," Kellin smiles fondly. "Now, let's go home where there's no one limiting us."

Vic laughed, "That sounds like a good idea."


End file.
